The Thinking
by EmoRocker98
Summary: Me again! Born2danceforever on a new profile! Okay, so I am gonna try my hand at TR my way and the first chapter is short, but is just a teaser. Should I do it all in the POV it's in? Or should I switch? R&R guys!
1. Dreaming

**Yay! Okay here we go.**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Derek:...  
**

**Chloe:...  
**

**Tori: What the FUCK is going on and why are you so quiet, Chloe?  
**

**Chloe: I dont know.  
**

**Simon: Sooo, Stephie, why don't you get to work on the story?  
**

**Tori: Yeah! And you don't own DP you bitch!  
**

**Me:... Weirdest disclaimer ever. *walks away*  
**

**Tori: That bitch! *runs after me*  
**

**Majority of what is said belongs to KA. The dream is my idea and I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Derek POV**

_**I was a wolf. **_

_**My prey was running in front of me, a strawberry and vanilla scented doe.  
**_

_**I snorted and ran harder. I had to catch up to her, I don't know why, but I did. The scent was driving me insane.  
**_

_**"Derek." A voice teased. Her voice, always her angelic little voice.  
**_

_**"Come here, Derek." She said with a giggle. I ran faster, seeing the clearing ahead. When I broke into it, I became a human, clothed in jeans. I smirked as I saw she was wearing a pure scarlet dress, clinging to her like water.  
**_

_**"Chloe." I whispered. She smiled at me. I crept closer as her smile got bigger and bigger.  
**_

_**"What on Earth are you doing, Derek?" She asked me.  
**_

_**"Why, Little Red, you have stumbled into the sight of the Big, Bad Wolf." I said, putting my nose in the juncture where shoulder meets neck, and inhaling deeply. I shuddered in pleasure.  
**_

_**"Derek?"  
**_

_**"Dammit, Chloe, you have no idea about what you do to me." I growled out. She just smirked.  
**_

_**"I can guess." She said, placing a hand on my denim clad erection. I hissed and threw my head back.  
**_

_**"Chloeee." I said, dragging out the 'e' in her name in pleasure.  
**_

_**"Derek. I love you Derek." she whispered. "Kiss me, Derek. Claim me, Derek. I want to be yours."  
**_

_**Growling, I pulled her close. She leaned up to my ear.  
**_

_**"They'd like to talk to you too." she whispered. I pulled back, hearing her step away from me.  
**_

_**"Chloe?"  
**_

"Chloe?" I groaned, sitting up in bed. Rubbing my eyes, I became aware of my painfully obvious 'situation' below the covers. I blushed deeply.

A crash sounded upstairs.

I stood up, groaning and threw on a tee shirt and jeans.

_Probably just Tori fucking around in the attic._ My wolf, Hunter, said, rolling his eyes. I heard a loud banging on the door. I sighed, knowing that if I left Tori to get into too much trouble, a certain necromancer would chew me the fuck out.

_I wouldn't mind that._ Hunter growled, showing me images of what that would look like from my point of view.

Shaking my head I yelled at him.

"_Derek_!" A voice yelled.

**_Chloe._**The wolf and I said together. I didn't think of what shirt I put on, but instead ran up the steps as fast as I could.

"Dammit, Chloe! Why the fuck did I fall so fucking hard for you?" I whisper-yelled as I ran up the stairs.

_Shut the flying fuck up and focus!_

I reached the door and paused, frightened as to see what was on the other side. I waited only a split second before throwing the door open.

Chloe was hunched over the rotting railing, hair blowing out around her and making her look like a wind blown angel.

I snapped out of my reverie with a slight growl and stomped my feet on the floor, making noise as not to startle her.

"Chloe!" I yelled. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes softened as her gaze landed on me. I couldn't help the feeling of hope that filled my chest. I immediately discarded that feeling, as it was illogical.

"Watch out. There's broken glass." she called, and the wind blew my way. I had the urge to tilt my face into the breeze just to inhale her more, my favorite drug.

"I see it stay where you are." I said quickly, trying not to focus on my animalistic urge to breathe her in.

"It's okay. I'll just back up and-" the wood creaked dangerously under her feet. "Or maybe not."

I tried not to leap toward her and wrap her in my arms, she would be safer. But, maybe not...

"Just stay there. The wood's rotting. It's holding your weight as long as you stay still." I spoke in clipped sentences, and the only thing that kept me from grabbing her in an embrace was the fact that under my weight, the wood would collapse and we would fall. I would survive, but she might not.

"-walked out here, so it must be-"

"We're not testing that theory, okay?" I snapped, breathing heavily.

Her eyes widened, and she backed up and held onto the railing.

"No!" I yelled. She jumped. "Dammit! Chloe, don't move!"

She shifted forward, and the wood made a loud cracking noise. Her eyes met mine.

"Chloe!" I yelled, running for her. As soon as she was close enough, I wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same.

"Derek, I'm scared." she whispered as the noise got louder. I held her tighter.

"So am I." I muttered so she couldn't hear.I wasn't frightened for me, fuck no. I was scared because I was thinking about her getting hurt. An idea struck me, not logical in a fault-proof way, but it would have to do.

"Chloe, I am going to pick you up. Stay as still as you can, okay?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly, and the wolf chose then to send images to me.

_ Let's do this pup._

**Well? Short, I know, but just a preview and We shall see if I should continue through the whole book. I have a few chaps almost ready to go if you guys like it.**


	2. Almost Mating

**Yay! Updating so soon? Totally OOC for me! Then again, I stayed home from school today... Check out my Wattpad too! I am GothicAngel98. ****  
**

**LEMONS ANS CITRUS!  
**

**Disclaimer!  
**

**Derek: Chloe.  
**

**Chloe: Derek.  
**

**Derek: I had a dream about you..  
**

**Derek: STEPHIE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NOW?!  
**

**Me: *falls out of chair* I dont own DP!  
**

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS FIRST! : DEREK IS WAAYY OOC IN THIS CHAP! just a heads up.. And alot happens in this chap too..  
**

_Derek's wolf  
_

**Derek**

**_Chloe_**

**Derek POV  
**

I had my arms wrapped around her, her tiny hands clinging to the back of my shirt as I tried to think of something, _anything_, I could to to get her away from the edge of the balcony.

"Okay, Chloe, listen to me. I am going to pick you up and toss you over to the other side, okay?" I whispered. She shivered as a gust of wind swept past us. She looked up.

"But, won't the balcony collapse?" She muttered against my chest. I smiled.

"Don't worry." I said. If she was safe, I knew I would be okay.

"Promise me that you'll be alright." She said, holding up her pinkie.

I stayed silent, I couldn't promise her.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do that?"

"No." I said, leaning my head down on hers. My cheek was on the top of her head.

She gasped and I jumped, making the wood crack. My eyes followed the line that it made across the patio, and I realized we would fall.

"Chloe, trust me." I ordered. She wrapped her arms around my waist, as tight as she could. Fantasies flashed through my mind.

"Slow. Alright, stay with me." I muttered. The wolf was yelling at me.

_Stop! Just toss her over the line! She'll be safe! Maybe not us, but she will._

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens if we fall?" I growled at that. I would not let that happen.

I didn't speak.

Instead, I kept shuffling over to the door, her clinging to me. Just as we were about to make it, she yelped.

"Chloe?" I asked, inhaling and smelling blood. I growled and jumped over to the safer part of the roof. I picked her up and set her down by the door. She had tears in her eyes and was whimpering a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at her foot.

"Let me see." I whispered. I crawled over to see her foot, seeing that the sock had a large, jagged piece of glass sticking out of it. I was stuck. If I pulled it out, it might sever the one of the arteries in her foot. If I didn't it might get infected.

"Dammit!" I seethed through my teeth.

"Derek?"

"What?" I snapped, regretting it as she jerked back. Tears formed in her eyes.

**Why does she care if I yell at her?**

_She may not consciously know she is our mate, but something in her _does_._

"I'm sorry, Chloe. It's just-"

"Just what? I-I do everything w-wrong? I try, but you d-don't listen. I l-l-" she gasped and her eyes fluttered around in her head, a sign of infection. I gasped and caught her as she fell backwards.

"Love you." she whispered as her eyes closed. My own eyes just about fell out of my head.

_Get that fucking piece of glass out of her foot! Now!_

I grabbed the glass, glaring at the object, which had most likely been part of a beer bottle at one point. When I pulled the glass out, all the blood I expected to come pouring out, didn't other that a few drops.

_Lick her foot. Our saliva will heal her. Our mate._

**How the fuck do you know? We got fucked up by the EG. So how do you know she won't turn into a wolf?  
**

_It would be a lot better than her fucking dying, don't you think, pup? Any way, if she does, she will want to claim _us. _And she will have the same instincts as us during winter.._

**Fucking perv. **

_Hey, if she does have our instincts, would you complain? _

I didn't reply.

_That's what I thought. Now, lick her foot. Either way, she will live. She's strong enough to make it through the Change._

Obeying my animal, I leaned down and gently flicked my tongue across her foot. I shuddered, she tasted even better than she smelled, hell who the fuck am I kidding, even her _foot_ tasted better than anything I have ever tasted before. As I lapped the sticky red liquid from her foot, the wolf kept sending me images of where else I could lick, whilst sinking my teeth into her, claiming her as mine. It didn't help the growing ache below my hips. I wouldn't do anything to her, mating season or not.

When the wound was shut, I pulled back and she jerked up.

"Derek!" she yelled, her back arching and eyes glowing a bright blue like the moon.

I gently turned her over into a crouching position, as she began to throw up. I rubbed her back, no longer aroused. My mate was in pain.

Then, as soon as it began, it stopped. Standing in front of me was a white wolf with red tipped ears and pinkish paws.

"Dammit!" I seethed, "Chloe, I am so fucking-" I was cut off by her nuzzling my neck with her nose, inhaling. My instincts kicked in. In a flash, I saw the world crisp and clear, my clothes torn on the ground. I gave her a wolfish grin. I was, even in wolf form, much larger than her.

_So pretty. _The wolf cooed.

_**Really?**_Her voice asked in my head. I jumped back. She closed her eyes and snorted, like a laugh.

**Don't you know what you do to us, Chloe?**

**_Us?_  
**

**My wolf and I.  
**

**_Should I?_  
**

**Can't you see when I'm around you? **

**_Nope. But, when you look at me, I feel like I'm on fire._**She whispered in her head, if we had been in human form, she would have been bright red.**  
**

_Told you so fucker! _The wolf yelled at me.

_**Excuse me?**_Chloe's head snapped up and she bared her teeth._  
_

**Chloe, that was my wolf. He was telling me earlier that you might not _know _you are my mate. Something in you does.**

**_Why didn't you tell me when you found out?_  
**

**...I found out when I walked into the kitchen at Lyle house and saw you talking to Simon. It drove me mad when I smelled your blood. I thought you were dying and- **

She licked the side of my muzzle. I was shocked. Pulling back, she gave a wolfish smile.

_**I have wanted to do that since we met those two wolves at the park.**_

_Change back. Now. _The wolf yelled at us. We both did, kneeling naked in front of each other. I growled and pressed my lips to hers. Vanilla.

She responded quickly, grasping my biceps and pulling me toward her. We both gasped as her breasts were pressed against my chest. I looked down and saw her tiny, pert little breasts pressing against my hard pecs. I growled.

_**Chloe POV (It was starting to get awkward..)**_

I couldn't feel anything but him. My entire body was pressed against him, and a voice in the back of my head was growling at me not to stop. Was that my wolf?

I lost coherent thought as he crashed his lips to mine. I grabbed onto his biceps, only able to fit my hands around half of them. _Everything_ was rock hard on him. I giggled at that and he pulled back, the unasked question shining in his eyes. I blushed.

Grinning, he wrapped his arms around me as the door crashed open. We turned to see Simon standing there, eyes wide and cheeks red. Derek growled and clutched me tighter to his body. I smiled a little and wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling his chest. A purring noise came rose up from his chest, bubbling out of his mouth.

"What the fuck?" Simon whispered, staring at us.

"She is mine." Derek said, voice deeper. When I looked up at him, he was looking at Simon, eyes silver.

"And what would your name be, mister wolf?" I asked teasingly. Looking down at me, Derek's wolf smiled, and his canines looked sharper. I shivered.

"My name is Hunter. I picked that name when Derek was reading one of Simon's books. I told him not to stop reading it, because it would give us ideas about what to do to our mate when we found her." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I found some good ideas in there." I shivered as he ran his tongue across the shell of my ear.

"Mm." I moaned.

"I say again; What the fuck is going on, dude? I was gonna ask her out later!" Simon whined. Hunter growled and buried his face in my neck.

"Mine." He growled.

"Yours." I whispered, stroking his ebony black hair.

"Simon, you should go." I said, not looking at him, just comforting Hunter and Derek.

When the door slammed shut, I sighed.

"You do know that I now have to have a son named Hunter, right?" I said, then realized _what_ I said. "I mean- you- when-"

Hunter put a finger to my lips and smiled.

"I like the thought of you carrying our pups. Did you know that female humans _and _wolves get horny when they are with child? I can't wait." He said. I glared teasingly and lightly smacked the side of his head. He grinned and picked me up, strutting back into the house. I buried my burning face in his broad and hard chest.

"Chloe?" Tori said. I clutched at my mate even more, who grunted in appreciation. I was dropped onto a bed. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing I was in Derek and Simon's room. As I looked up, Hunter's silver eyes had turned back into Derek's emerald colored gems. I smiled at him. He groaned and inhaled deeply. I felt an odd wetness between my legs and Derek growled.

"Do you know how fucking hard it is not to take you now? You are in _my_ room, on _my _bed. Aroused for _me._" He growled through clenched teeth. A bang sounded on the closed door.

"Derek Souza! Simon says you are fucking people who mean something to him! Why the hell would you do that? Your father said you cared about Simon!" Andrew's voice yelled. I growled lightly, making Derek growl too. I grabbed a black tee shirt off of Derek's bedpost. Putting it on, I opened the door and growled as ferociously as I could. Andrew stumbled back.

"He is mine! I am his, not Simon's! Simon is a friend. I am Derek's mate you bastard! Leave him the fuck alone or I will bite a chunk out of your ass!" I growled, leaning closer with every word. Andrew was smirking by the time I was done.

"I would like to see you try." He said. Derek growled and stood behind me, Andrew shrank back and I could guess that Derek was glaring at him.

"_Do not insult my mate."_ Derek growled. Andrew nodded quickly and backed away.

"Go!" Derek yelled. Andrew obeyed. I wonder why he was afraid of the door shut, I turned and saw my mate breathing heavily.

"How come I feel more attracted to you now than I have ever felt to anyone before?" I asked him. Derek grinned evilly.

"Well, I would think that has something to do with it being mating season for wolves, and ours are both clawing to claim each other."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head and my hair fell over my face. Derek reached out and brushed it behind my ear, and let his hand drift along my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"You react to my touch like your life depends on it. I crave your scent like a drug addict. Mating season is when our wolves decide that they want to claim their mate in the most primitive way." He said.

"Huh?" Derek leaned down to my ear.

"Sex." He whispered. I inhaled in surprise, and, since I was so close to him, inhaled his scent.

He smelled like the fores after a rainstorm, cinnamon and something all Derek. I nearly moaned, but instead almost collapsed. His arms came around me and I leaned into his chest, just inhaling. That odd wetness seeped down my thighs, and I began to wonder if I had pissed myself.

"Holy _shit_." Derek groaned, tossing his head back. I smiled and nipped at his neck, drawing a little blood. Growling, he backed me into the door way, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Chloe, tell me to stop now, because if you don't, I won't be able to." He said. I smiled, but said nothing.

"One question, why do my teeth feel sharp?" I asked. Derek smiled, showing his own sharper canines.

"When we reach the end, we bite each other's neck." He said. I shivered at the thought of his teeth embedded in my neck. He positioned himself at my entrance.

"This is going to hurt, okay? I can smell that this will be your first time, and it doesn't help that this will be rough. I can't help it okay? Both of our instincts will kick in and we will be at it like animals,okay?" He said, obviously worried. "If you want to wait-"

I crushed my lips to his and he growled.

**Should they be interuppted or should we give them privacy. If you wonder why they are acting like this, they are both wolves and it _is _mating season. Their wolves want to be mated, heart, mind and soul. Hehe. I got told by my Beta to do a RamonXChloe story. I shall work on that next. Keep an eye out guys! **

**Stephie-K  
**


End file.
